


Date Night With Daddy

by Goid



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abominations, F/M, OCs - Freeform, sin children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: LincolnxLupaxLeiaLincoln is a man whose attention is desperately sought after. To make things fair a raffle system was put in place. However, people like to cheat these systems. But in the end, sometimes sharing is best for everybody.





	Date Night With Daddy

>The bedroom door quietly clicks open.  
>Lincoln stops playing on his phone and stands, waiting for his daughter to walk into the room.  
>One does, just not the one he was expecting.  
>”Lupa?” Lincoln questions, as the white haired girl sneaks into the room.  
>She gingerly closes the door behind her and then turns to look at her father, grinning devilishly.   
>”What are you…?” Lincoln starts, but Lupa is already upon him, putting her hands on his abdomen, and resting her head into his chest.  
>Naturally his arms wrap around his daughter in a hug. And she takes a moment to enjoy the embrace.  
>She takes in a deep breath, savoring his scent.  
>She tilts her head up, resting her chin on his chest so she can look him in the eyes.  
>He cocks an eyebrow at her, still questioning her intentions.  
>She grins again at him, taking a step forward, pushing her weight into him.  
>Lincoln, this time being a literal pushover, sits back down on the side of the bed.   
>Lupa pounces at the opportunity, straddling his leg. And embracing one of his big manly arms, hugging it close to her chest.  
>”Lupa… you know you didn’t win…” Lincoln warns her.  
“I know Dad… but last month wasn’t fair!” She pouts her full lips while giving him puppy dog eyes, hugging his arm tighter to her chest, which was only covered by her small black and yellow top.  
>He starts to lean back, away from his overly aroused daughter.  
>Lupa presses forward, pushing him down onto his back.  
>She crawls up his body until her chest is pressing against his, and their faces are inches apart.  
>”I know it wasn’t…” Lincoln averts his gaze from the girl’s intense lustful gaze. “It wasn’t my intent-”.   
>He is cut off as Lupa dives in, locking her lips onto his.  
>”Mmmm…” he trails off, a bit surprised by her eagerness to get to it.  
>Naturally his eyes close, and his hands move to her waist, gripping her love handles lightly.  
>She breaks the kiss as she smiles and begins to giggle from her father's touch.   
“Hmmmm…” She purrs, pushing up off his chest. “What do we have here?”  
>She places a hand at his jaw line, and rakes her nails against his stubble.   
>Tracing a finger down his neck she gets to the first clasp of his long sleeve signature-orange button down.  
>She tugs at it playfully, biting her lip as it slowly loosens and pops open.  
>”Lupa…” LIncoln warns her again. “Your sister…”  
“Uhhg, come on, Dad!” Lupa whines. “I need this! She won’t even know, I’ll be quick I promise!”  
>Lincoln only groans in response.  
“Good, but that means I need to hurry huh?”  
>She grabs ahold of each side of his shirt.   
>”Wait don’t-”.  
>She rips his shirt open, tearing buttons out for no good reason.  
>”You’re gonna be fixing this shirt later, young lady.” Lincoln scold her, looking sternly at her as he lies on his back.  
“Yeah yeah, just take your pants off already!”  
>She scoots back, leaving a sizeable wet spot on Lincoln’s abdomen where she had been sitting on him.  
>She starts fiddling with his belt trying to tear it off, with very little luck.  
>”Jesus Lupa, just hold on a second…” Lincoln reaches down and quickly unbuckles his belt, unbuttoning his trousers and zipping down his fly.  
>Once he lifts his hips, like a rabid dog Lupa yanks them off of him, nearly taking his briefs with them.  
>Lupa throws the denim to the floor, her prize finally in sight.  
>A sizeable lump under his briefs.  
>The mere sight makes her knees quiver.  
>Lupa can’t take it anymore, she quickly grabs the bottom of her top and peels it off her body and over her head, exposing her small cute budding breasts.  
>She unzips her black and yellow skirt and lets it fall to the floor, leaving her only clad in her soaked black panties.  
>She takes a look at her father, who is watching her with interest, almost as if he is judging her skill.  
>Lupa hooks her thumbs around her panties and drops them to the floor, the rush of cool air on her exposed bits makes her body shiver.  
>Her attention turns back to her father.  
>”You have got to learn to be more patient, Lupa. Foreplay is important.” Lincoln lectures.  
>Lupa ignores him as she puts her hands on his thighs, running up to his pelvis, feeling his strong muscles.  
>Her hand meekly stretches out towards her long awaited goal.  
>And she touches it.  
>She puts her hand on his shaft through his underwear, she can feel the squishy firmness of his semi-erection.  
>She begins to rubs it up and down its length through the fabric and immediately gets a response, she can feel it twitch and pulse.  
>It begins to stiffen in her hand, and raise up, pressing harder against the fabric, forming more of a tent.  
>She knows he is ready when she finally gets a pleasureful grunt out of her father.  
>She gets closer to it, leans into her father, her face near his navel.  
>He smells so good, like a man should. His scent is overpowering. She can’t wait anymore.  
>She places a few fingers on his waistband and slowly starts to drag it down for the big reveal.  
>A few inches and some of Lincoln’s short trimmed white pubic hair comes into view, the head of his shaft being dragged down with the waistband of the briefs.  
>Lupa savors every inch after that, every inch, more and more of her father’s big fat log gets revealed. Something that is soon going to be stuffed inside of her.  
>Until the waistband gets low enough and the head flips up, nearly whacking her in the nose.  
>Lincoln’s dick now hangs only inches from Lupa’s face. It’s all she has been thinking about for the past week.  
>She wraps a hand around its thick base to hold it steady.  
>She opens her mouth and closes her eyes, she is so happy.

>Then the door opens.  
>Lincoln bolts upright, nearly throwing Lupa off of him from the shock.  
>Lupa and Lincoln both turn to look at who just walked in on them.  
>It was was Leia, the daughter Lincoln was ACTUALLY scheduled to be with tonight.  
>She is wearing a modified version of her school uniform, a sexier version showing more skin. clearly expecting the same kinds of activities as Lupa tonight.  
>Leia stands there for a moment, stunned by the scene before her, one of her older sisters about to perform fellatio on their father.  
>When it should be HER TURN to be giving oral sex to her father!  
>”What is SHE doing here?” Leia barks, pointing an accusing finger at Lupa, dick still in hand.  
>Lupa and Lincoln look at each other  
>Lincoln shoots Lupa a hard “I told you so.” look.  
>”It was MY turn to be with Daddy tonight, and what, you think you are just going to come in here and steal MY cummies?!” Leia growls, already becoming infuriated with her sister.  
>”Wait, Leia…” Lincoln tries to defend.  
>”And you. How could you, Daddy? Aren’t I good enough for you anymore? Don’t you love me anymore?” Leia immediately goes from being furious with her sister to looking at her father with pathetic puppy dog eyes.  
>Lincoln tries to respond but can’t make himself speak, and instead just looks guilty.  
>Turning back to Lupa. “Get off him, he’s mine tonight.”  
“Oh come on Leia, I haven’t gotten him in two months!”  
>”That’s your own fault! Just because you let your mom steal your cummies doesn’t mean you can steal mine!.”  
>Lupa frowns heavily at this, remembering walking in to what was supposed to be her turn with her father, only to find her mother already riding him.  
>”Well…” Lincoln butts in for a moment “I could just spend the night with both of you…” Lincoln suggests.  
>”What? No! I’m not sharing!” Leia immediately refuses.  
>”Yeah, I figured you’d say that.” Lincoln smirked. “Hey, Leia, if you share with Lupa tonight I promise I’ll try that thing you said you wanted to do next time.”  
>At this Leia’s nearly eternal pout lightened up into a smile. Before being forced back into a neutral state.  
>”Uhhg, fine!” Leia huffs, throwing her hands in the air.  
>Leia walks over behind the bed, forcing Lincoln to crane his neck to follow her.  
>She still seems kind of upset as she begins to take off her sexy school girl outfit. It almost looked like she had had help from her aunt Leni cutting up and repurposing one of her regular uniforms… He would have to talk to his sister about that, he noted.  
>”Ahh!” Lincoln suddenly gasps. Looking down he finds Lupa had at some point hopped off the bed, got on her knees, and helped herself to the head of his member.  
>She looks up at him from the top of her eyes, looking for some sort of permission or approval  
>When he doesn’t give it as fast as she would like, she swirls her tongue around his head, eliciting another small moan.  
>”You are so impatient…” then nods at her giving her the okay.  
>She smiles and focuses back down on the piece of work in front of her  
>Taking long loving stroking licks of the entire shaft to lube it up for later.  
>Lincoln could feel Leia’s pouting before he even focused back on her.  
>Sure enough he turned his head and she stood there, hands on her hips, lips stuck out.  
>She is now just wearing the lingerie she had been wearing under her altered school outfit; a sexy, probably age inappropriate, white lace garter belt, with bra, and silk panties.  
>”What’s wrong, princess?” He holds his hand out for her to take and sit down next to him  
>She takes it and sits on the bed, curling up into him  
>”I had a plan for tonight, Daddy...I wanted to spend some alone time with you…” She says, beginning to stroke his abdomen, blushing slightly.  
>Lincoln smiles, it's actually kind of heart warming.  
>He leans down to whisper in her ear.  
>”I’m sorry, honey. I promise NEXT time will be extra special, but what you are doing tonight is really helping your sister.”  
>He leans back up, his hand sliding down her side to her rump.  
>”So, want me to warm you up?” He asks her.  
>At this Leia smiles, but her face goes red, she nods slightly.  
>He lets her go from his embrace and looks back down at Lupa.  
>The entire time she had been eagerly working at his dick, savoring the scent and flavor, loving the feeling of having it in her hand and mouth, worshipping it, really.   
>Lupa wasn’t nearly as skilled as her mother, obviously. But, she was learning quickly and had a strong desire to suppress her gag reflex, just to take the whole thing down her throat. In another couple years, with a few new tricks she could easily be giving the best head in his entire family.  
>Lincoln focused against on his other daughter, still by his side, and already starting to look more in the mood than she was a couple minutes ago.  
>Maybe it was Lupa’s lewd slurping.  
>Lincoln lays back and pats his stomach.  
>Leia mounts him, straddling his stomach and leaning forward until their faces just a few inches apart. Leia’s hands are on either side of his head and sinking into the bed. Under her weight her hands slide towards her father, and are stopped on his broad shoulders.  
>Leia’s hands caress her father’s shoulders, then move up to his neck, and jaw. By the time she focuses back on his face she finds him looking at her with a bemused smirk.  
>Leia once again blushes at her own embarrassment of being caught off guard like that.  
>”Hey.” He whispers up to her. “You don’t have to try so hard.”  
>She opens her eyes, a bit surprised. But before she can respond she finds Her father leaning up, pressing his lips against hers.  
>Leia melts into him, she is no match for her father’s expert tongue-play.   
>She can barely keep up with him in this dance of tongue tango.  
>Lincoln moves his hands up her thighs his thumb brushing against her garter belt and silk panties.  
>Lincoln breaks the kiss, and asks Leia if she is ready in a breathless whisper.  
>She nods.  
>Lincoln cranes his neck to find his other daughter, right where he left her more or less.   
>She was now almost laying in his lap, suckling on the head of his penis.  
> It wasn’t even enough to keep him fully erect, honestly.  
>He can also see the hand stuck between her legs, slowly fingering herself.  
>She was just… Really enamored with his penis.  
>To a worrying degree.  
>”Lupa?” he calls.  
“Hmm?” Her head tilts up, dick still in her mouth.  
> Her eyes are almost hazy, drunk with lust, unaware of her surroundings.  
>”Come here, honey.”  
>Lupa reluctantly lets go of her prized oral fixation and crawls up next to Lincoln, sitting on her knees next to him.  
>He moves one hand under Leia, gliding down her tummy, until he hits her panties, and gently slides his fingers over the fabric.  
>While the other hand moves under Lupa and finds her soaked nether region.  
>Leia moans, pressing her head into her father’s chest as Lincoln’s hand slowly approaches the quickly dampening spot on her panties.  
>Lupa on the other hand, is on his other hand. Having already, impatiently, grabbed his forearm and lined herself up with his fingers, ready to thrust herself down   
>Lincoln goes ahead and stiffens his fingers for his over-eager daughter; allowing Lupa to lower herself on them and set her own pace.  
>Lupa steadies her father’s arm as she slides his fingers inside herself, cooing as they slowly become engulfed.  
>Lincoln turns his attention to his more shy daughter now that Lupa will be occupied for the next few minutes.  
>Sliding his hand down further her feels the damp spot on her panties, and presses, feeling the hard bud he was searching for.   
>Giving it a quick rub elicits a high-pitched squeak from Leia.  
>This makes Lincoln smirk.  
>He leans his head forward, to whisper in her ear.  
>”Are you ready?”  
>Leia tilts her head up to look at him.   
>Her face is bright red; and she had had her eyes clamped shut, only now barely cracking open an eye to see her father.  
>After a moment of hesitation, she nods.  
>Lincoln pulls his hand out from under Leia and brings it up to her cheek, giving her one more little peck on the lips.  
>Leia smiles again looking down at her father, before biting her lip and starting to shift position.  
>She loops her thumbs around her panties, and quickly pulls them down, pulling one leg out and letting them hang around the other ankle.  
>Leia climbs up into position, with her ankles braced on his shoulders, and his mouth positioned just so for her pleasure.  
>This was her favorite. Lincoln knew it, and he had had more than enough practice over the years.  
>He began as lightly as he could from his restrained position, softtly peppering her with feather kisses; watching her squirm was half the fun.  
>He wants to make sure she is really feeling it though.  
>He starts kissing harder, lingering longer. He can’t hold back his grin as she begins to sway her hips to and fro every time he comes into contact with her.  
>Lincoln still wasn’t satisfied with his teasing, and began to give the lightest of suction, and nip at Leia’s sensitive bud.  
>He wanted to hear her beg; and he would get what he wanted.  
>Despite being on top of an immobilized partner she was completely at his mercy.  
>She tried to maintain some of her pride, She leaned forward, trying to press her crotch harder into Lincoln; to get some relief from his terrible teasing.  
>Lincoln just lightened his touch to compensate.  
>Leia growled, Frustrated. Looking down she found the amused look on his face and knew without a doubt he was doing it on purpose now.  
>”Daddy!” She whined.   
>Lincoln had to stifle a laugh, before finally giving his daughter some relief with his tongue.   
>Starting with just slow flat rhythmic laps  
>Leia lets out a long pent up sigh at this.  
>This finally gives him a moment to focus on his other daughter, and the cramp forming in his forearm.  
>He quickly darts his eyes over to find Lupa in a hypnotic rotation; humping his fingers.  
>Grinding her nub as much as possible at the bottom of her hip gyration.  
>She no longer has a double handed death grip on his arm, but just a single loose hand to steady her impromptu sex toy.  
>Lupa’s other hand is on her small, budding breast. Clumsily fondling it, playing with her nubile nipples, trying to figure out what feels best.  
>She seems completely lost in her own world.  
>Which will make this next part a lot more fun to watch.  
> He quickly curls all of his fingers inside of her when he is three knuckles deep in her, pressing hard against her ‘top’ wall, and scraping down.  
>At the same time jamming his thumb up and at an angle to push her clitoral hood back and pinch her bud between his thumb and rest of his hand.   
“AHHHHHH!!!~~~” Lupa’s eyes shoot wide open from their previous heavy half-lidded state.   
>Her grip on his arm tightens, hard.  
>He can feel her legs woggles and shake on the bed.  
>As the expression of shock leaves her face, its replaced by a furrowed brow and bright red cheeks.  
“Ba-bastard…” Lupa breathes heavily. “You can’t just do that all of a-.”  
>Lincoln still has her clit between his thumb and forefinger, and starts to roll it around mid sentence.  
>He takes guilty pleasure in watching her lecturing train of thought melt into a string of moans.  
>He continues to roll his fingers for a moment, savoring the sight of his daughter who fancies herself “tough-as-nails” and “hardcore” sit weak kneed and doe-eyed; softly moaning and cooing like any other love-drunk girl her age.  
>Leia watches this scene play out, and decides that Lincoln is paying too much attention to Lupa, and not her.   
>Leia bends forward again, putting one hand on the mattress above Lincoln’s head, and the other threads its way into his white hair.  
>Leia curls her fingers, scraping her nails against his scalp and gets a fistful of his hair.  
>She lightly tugs his head towards her, grabbing his attention.  
>Lincoln looks up at Leia looming over him.   
>He looks into her eyes, they are burning with desire.  
>She is biting her bottom lip rather hard as she grinds her crotch against him.  
>’Suppose its time to stop tormenting the girl’ The man thinks to himself.   
>He moves his free hand up to grab Leia’s hip before digging into her slit.  
>A sharp breath, followed by a long exhaling moan came from Leia as her father finally put his years of experience to work.  
>Lincoln slowly pushes past her tight folds and starts to probe her inner depths.  
>He forces his way past her tight hot lips, already slick with her excitement.  
>He stops his penetration for a moment to give her clit a teasing lick he had intentionally been holding back from her.  
>Lincoln hears Leia sigh in pleasure at this, and her grip on his hair tightens; so he continues.  
>Lapping up and down her slit, always flicking her bud at the end of the strokes.  
>He slowly lets go of her hip and brings his hand up to her entrance.  
>He slowly pushes two fingers against her entrance, rubbing them around in her juice for lube.  
>”Ahh…” Leia pants as she feels the light pressure of his hand start to rub her outer lips.  
>Lincoln very slowly begins to penetrate his daughter with his fingers, sliding them up inside her.  
>He has some trouble pushing deep inside her, she is so tight, her walls convulse and squeeze so hard against him with every movement.  
>Once a couple knuckles deep, and well lubricated, he does much the same trick he used on Lupa, grinding his fingers around inside her, except with the added stimulation of his mouth, which was now clamped over her clit, lightly sucking on it.  
>Leia writhed and groaned as Lincoln worked.  
>He could tell from her breathing and increasingly frequent spasms that she was getting close.  
>’Time to finish her off’ He thought to himself.  
>He stops the slow undulation of his fingers inside of Leia and instead begins to pump them in and out.  
>Still grinding against her ‘top’ walls as he increases the suction and attention he is giving to her clit.   
>With Leia’s orgasm quickly approaching her small frame spasms uncontrollably.  
>”Uhhn... Oh… Ahh...Unf…” Leia moans as her orgasm builds with each passing second  
>Leia’s moans start low and quiet.  
>She is bent over passively receiving head from her father.   
>However, by the ending she is sitting straight up, actively rolling her hips with him and rather loudly claiming:  
>”Ohh, Yeah daddy, just like that, more. More, More! You are the best!”   
>Until finally she climaxes, all of her muscles tensing up, and a flood of dopamine getting released as she nearly screams.  
>”OH GOD!”  
>She is barely able to roll off enough at an angle so her collapsing body doesn’t land right on Lincoln’s head.   
>’That’s Leia for you, shy and coy until she gets turned on, then she turns into a demon…’ Lincoln mused to himself.   
>Leia lays there for a moment next to her Dad, basking in the haze of her post orgasm.  
>Lincoln wipes his mouth with his arm, and has to turn his attention back to Lupa.  
>Now it’s her turn.   
>Leia nearly screaming from cumming had snapped Lupa out of her own daze.   
>Lupa still slightly gyrated on her father’s hand, but not nearly as much as before.   
>He looked at her, and could instantly tell she was jealous.  
>For the first time since this started, Lincoln actually got off his back, pulling his hand back from Lupa, much to her protest.  
>She quickly found herself being pushed on her back, with her large Father towering over her.  
>She instantly spread her legs wide open.  
>Lincoln descends upon her, starting by grabbing her shoulder and hip, kissing her neck, and starting to work his way down to her breasts.  
>She whimpers as he takes her sensitive nipples into his mouth.   
>He begins to move down to work on her with his hands when she reaches out and stops him; touching his shoulders.  
“Dad…” Lupa says.  
>He looks her in the eyes.   
”I want it” she tells him.  
>Lincoln cocks an eyebrow at her.  
>Her eyes dart down towards his crotch.  
>He sits up on his knees in front of her.  
>”Are you sure? we’ve never...”  
>“Yeah,I want it, just do it…” she bites her lip for a second before saying “Fuck me.”  
>At any other time he would have chastised her for language.   
>At the present time however, he reaches down and grabs his erection.   
>Using what lube remains on his hands from his daughter’s juices, plus rubbing his shaft against Lupa’s glistening slit to slicken himself up.  
>Lining himself up with his daughter he can immediately see the size discrepancy; she is going to be hurting for a while after this.   
>He grabs a hold of one of Lupa’s thighs.  
>”Are you SURE about this?” Lincoln asks again, starting to press against her nethers.  
>Lupa is biting her lip, but smiles lovingly at her father and nods.  
>Lincoln sighs and begin to press forward.  
>He feels her lips resist him, and he knows he is going to have to press into her; hard.  
>Lincoln grunts as he tightens his stomach and starts to force open Lupa’s young pussy.  
“Ahh… Oh f-fuck…” Lupa cries out; her hands clutch the bedsheets and her legs begin to shake.  
>”Hold on, honey.” Lincoln breathes continuing to push forward, feeling the intense heat radiating off her as his head begins to slide inside.  
>”Urhg” Lincoln groans; deep and guttural as with one last thrust he is finally able to penetrate his daughter, his head fully inside; engulfed by her tiny lips.  
“Ow, ow, ow, ow…” Lupa is trying to quiet herself, but she is very clearly in pain.  
>Lincoln leans down and kisses her neck.Whispering into her ear: “It will stop hurting in a minute.”  
“I-I Know…” Lupa says through ragged breaths.  
>Lupa’s hands start to roam Lincoln chest, pressed against hers.  
>Lincoln doesn’t move yet, waiting for her to get used to his size, and the pain to subside first before adding motion to the equation.  
>He waits, trying to soothe her, gently rubbing her sides; pecking her neck with his lips, and nippling her earlobes, which he knows are ticklish.  
> She giggles at that, against her own will.   
“Haha; Daddy, stop…” she pleads pulling her head away from him.  
>”Daddy? I thought you stopped calling me that?” Lincoln questions her.  
>She looks back at him for a moment before averting her eyes; this time her face is flushed from embarrassment instead of arousal.  
>Lincoln brings his hand to her cheek, tilting her head back towards him to look her in the eye.  
>She stares at him for a moment, like a deer in the headlights.  
>”I like it.” He says to her before leaning forward and kissing her.  
>Quickly darting his tongue into her mouth to distract her, he begins to nudge his hips forward.  
“Nngh” Lupa groans slightly, not breaking the kiss.  
>But Lincoln doesn’t stop; he continues to push harder to get through her tight grip  
>Every inch feels like a mile. She is so hot, and so soft.   
>He takes his time thrusting inside of her, hopefully giving her time to adjust.  
>Lupa squirms ,moans ,groans and cries out in pain with every new inch that enters her.  
>Until finally; Lincoln has hilted himself.  
>Lupa is nearly in shock. She feels almost bloated, so full, it’s almost all the way up to her stomach.  
>She has wanted this for so long, to be one with her father; and now that she finally has it, she isn’t sure how she should feel.  
>”I’m going to start moving” Lincoln whispers in her ear.  
>As her begins to pull out, even at a slow but reasonable pace, the intense waves of pleasure that had hit Lupa at a glacial speed during his insertion start to bombard her in quick succession.  
“Ahhh, Ahhhuuuuhhhh ohhh…” She moans loudly as Lincoln drags his member at a perfect, practiced angle against her walls.   
>Lupa’s legs begin to shake and instinctively want to curl around Lincoln’s hips, to pull him back in.  
>Lincoln smiles at her attempt and happily obliges, pumping back inside of her to the hilt in one long slow thrust.  
“Oh, Ahh, Ow, Oh my god…” She ends with a pleasurable moan as he ends in his resting position, his head just shy of her cervix.  
>He looks down at her, a little concerned.  
>”Are you sure you are okay?”   
“Y-yeah, it just… surprised me.” She says through ragged breaths.  
>”Alright, I’m going to start going faster then.”  
“Wait, whaaaa” Lupa can’t finish her thought before Lincoln is already pulling out, and thrusting back in.  
>Before she even has time to prepare herself, the waves of pain and pleasure were already racking her body; Lincoln is picking up speed, thrusting in faster, harder.  
>It feels amazing, Lupa’s mind is nearly going numb but it also hurts.  
>She tries to just endure it, for as long as possible, she doesn’t want him to stop, not really, but knows she can’t last.  
“D-Daddy, w-wait, hold on.” Lupa slowly stammers out between the loud slapping of Lincoln’s pelvis ramming into her’s.  
>Lincoln comes to a stop,and pulls out of his daughter.  
>”Oh, honey did I hurt you?” Lincoln starts.  
”Uhhg, god…” Lupa says, relaxing all her muscles that had tensed up from such an intense experience.   
>”You should have kept going.” Leia’s voice is heard behind Lincoln.  
>Lupa’s head springs up and Lincoln turns to look.  
>Leia had recovered and been watching for some unknown amount of time.  
>Leia gets on her knees and gets up close behind Lincoln, pressing her chest into his back, and wrapping her arms around to grope his chest.  
>One hand stays on his chest and the other starts to trace down his stomach towards his pelvis and rubbing his groin right above the base of his shaft  
>”Come on… keep going.” Leia whispers into Lincoln’s ear from behind, Lightly pushing her hips forward, urging him to do the same.  
>Leia’s hands teased incessantly, her fingernails scratching so lightly at his muscles, her fingertips rubbing into his skin.  
>Lincoln was actually starting to agree with Leia, he wanted to start again, but it was Lupa’s decision.   
>Lincoln looked at Lupa.  
>Lupa looked at the two of them, they were both staring at her with such lustful hunger she was almost afraid.  
>Most of the pain had subsided again, she thinks she is starting to get used to his size.  
>Lupa takes a breath before nodding for Lincoln to proceed.  
>Lincoln smirks, for the first time tonight he is starting to get into it to the point he is starting to lose control over his own desire.   
>Lincoln’s grip on Lupa’s thigh tightens as he easily enters his daughter again.   
>Lincoln quickly gets into a well practiced rhythm, muscle memory taking over the pumping of his hips into the slender girl.  
>Lupa is finally not too overcome by the sensation to simply lay there and experience it.  
>She moves her hands down her body, gliding past her stomach.  
>She stops right above her pelvis, right where she can feel Lincoln bottoming out inside of her.   
>The other slides down further, until her fingers can manage to touch her sensitive nub.   
>Wincing at the direct contact for a moment, overcome by the combined stimulation of being filled.   
>She figures out the right pressure and starts to work on herself.  
>She quickly finds that she is working herself towards orgasm much too fast.  
>But this is different, it’s not like the mini orgasm she had earlier on Lincoln’s fingers, and it’s not like the orgasms she has had with quick play sessions with produce.  
>No, this felt, deeper, more powerful, like something that had been building up for a long time and was finally coming to a head, ready to erupt.  
>Lincoln’s own breath was becoming ragged. He was gearing up for the end of the round.  
>Leia’s loose grip around Lincoln tightens as his thrusting starts to become more erratic.   
>Leia digs her nails into Lincoln’s skin.  
>”Give it to her, Daddy.” Leia whispers into Lincoln’s ear from behind him.  
>Lincoln grits his teeth ,putting everything he’s got into it as he approaches his own climax; slamming into the girl over and over.  
>With Lincoln’s increased ferocity, Lupa does the same to herself, violently rubbing her clit until it finally hits her.  
>She can feel goosebumps spread all over her body.   
>The muscles in her arms and legs tense up without her control.  
>Her eyes are clamped shut, and her head feels like it’s swimming.  
>Lupa’s back arches as she has the most intense orgasm of her life.  
>Her entire body trembles, and her sex convulses around her father, clamping down on him harder than ever before.  
“Ohhhhhhh….” Lupa moans loudly throughout.  
>Lupa’s orgasm causes her vice grip on her father to tighten, triggering his orgasm.  
>Through gritted teeth Lincoln thrusts a few more times before hilting himself inside the girl.  
>He feels himself pulsate inside her, and feels the first surge of his seed pump into her.  
>”H-hey, wait! Don’t cum inside her!” Leia whines, releasing Lincoln.   
>Leia goes around him; she sits on her hands and knees beside Lupa  
>”I wanted cummies too!” Leia complains,already pouting.”Daddy…”  
>Without missing a beat, Lincoln quickly pulls himself free of his daughter’s vice grip.  
>Lincoln rests one hand on Leia’s head; his fingertips at the back of her skull, with his thumb able to hook around one of her ponytails.  
>With the other hand he grabs his erection, mid-ejaculation and aims it at its new target.  
>Lincoln can feel another large surge about to erupt.  
>He thrusts his hips forward; towards Leia’s face and puts pressure on her head to tilt her face up.  
>Leia intuitively opens her mouth wide, tongue stuck out.  
> The second shot hits its target, painting Leia’s pink tongue white.  
>Leia watches as Lincoln slowly strokes out the last couple surges of his seed before she leans forward, and grabs his shaft.  
>She kisses the head of his penis and licks up any remaining cum before swallowing it all down.   
>”Mmmm…Daddies’ cummies are always delicious” Leia says, licking her lips.   
>”Leia, you frighten me sometimes…”   
>”Yeah, I know. And you still owe me.” She reminds him.  
>”Yeah… I know.” Lincoln sighs.  
>Leia hops off the bed and stretches, her petite naked body glistening in the light as she moves.  
>”I need a shower.” Leia says flatly, looking at herself, covered in sweat and secretions.   
>”We all do.” Lincoln chuckles. “You go ahead and go first.”   
>He waves her off.  
>Leia exits the room after giving Lincoln a goodbye kiss on the cheek.  
>His attention shifts back to his other daughter.  
>Looking down at Lupa he sees she hasn’t moved since their shared orgasm, just laying there, still absorbed in the afterglow of her orgasm.  
>There is a small white trickle between her legs now too.  
>She is breathing, deeply and steadily.  
>Her eyes are closed. He’s not even sure if she is awake anymore.  
>He gently lays down next to her, trying not to disturb her if she is asleep, and closed his eyes for a moment.  
>Only to find Lupa crawling into the crook of his arm, curling up next to him, cuddling.  
>Lincoln smiled down at his daughter, it was cute; a parental love swelled in his chest, the kind that should feel weird minutes after cumming inside your child.  
>He looked down at her, she had bundled up against him, watching him look at her.  
>He cocked an eyebrow at her.  
>”I thought you didn’t like to cuddle?” smirking at her.  
>He can visibly see her pale cheeks redden for the millionth time tonight.  
“Sh-shut up… Dont tell anybody” She says meekly before burying her head into his side.  
>He chuckles, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her in tight to his body and stroking her shoulder.  
>”Of course not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the original ending i wrote for the story, but I was advised to change it to a happier ending for everyone.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~(original)alternate end: solo lupa; mad leia ~~~~  
> >Leia intuitively opens her mouth wide, tongue stuck out.  
> >But Lincoln misses, and the shot hits her in the eyes, and coats her cheek in goo.  
> >Lincoln strokes out the remaining smaller pulses of seed before letting go of Leia’s head.  
> >She doesn’t look very happy  
> >”Heh, sorry, honey…” Lincoln offers her a guilty half-smile  
> >”You both owe me BIG TIME.” Leia says with very clear anger in her voice, pointing to both her father and sister.  
> >Leia grumpily slides off the bed and stomps off to get a towel and clean the splooge on her face.  
> >Lincoln sighs, knowing he will be paying for this later.  
> >’But for now…’ he thinks to himself  
> >Looking down at Lupa he sees she hasn’t moved since he came inside of her, just laying, absorbed in the afterglow of her orgasm.  
> >There is a small white trickle between her legs now too.  
> >She is breathing, deeply and steadily.  
> >Her eyes are closed. He’s not even sure if she is awake anymore.  
> >He gently lays down next to her, trying not to disturb her if she is asleep, and closed his eyes for a moment.  
> >Only to find Lupa crawling into the crook of his arm, curling up next to him, cuddling.  
> >Lincoln smiled down at his daughter, it was cute; a parental love swelled in his chest, the kind that should feel weird minutes after cumming inside your child.  
> >He looked down at her, she had bundled up against him, watching him look at her.  
> >He cocked an eyebrow at her.  
> >”I thought you didn’t like to cuddle?” he smirks at her.  
> >He can visibly see her pale cheeks redden.  
> “Sh-shut up… Dont tell anybody” She says meekly into his side.  
> >He chuckles, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her in tight to his body and stroking her shoulder.  
> >”Of course not.”


End file.
